That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win
by dorky-girl8
Summary: What happens when a new girl moves to D.C.? NewtxO.C.
1. Hey! I'm Shai!

This is the info for the story:

Name: Shailene Wurtwood

Nickname: Shai (pronounced Shay)

Age: 14(same as DC3)

Looks: Dark auburn hair to her shoulder blades; brown eyes; pale; 3 inches shorter than Newt

Personality: Outgoing, optimistic, smartical, pacifist

Crush: Newt Livingston

BFF: Meena Paroom

Life: Lives with her dad, Roger Wurtwood, who is a famous actor from England(she has an accent). Her mum left when she was a baby. New girl at school.Gets to go to red carpet events because of who her dad is.

Likes: horses, reading, singing

Dislikes: chickens

NOTE: Her dad is Heath Ledger's twin brother.

-x-

"WATCH OUT!!"

I looked up from my copy of _TEEN VOGUE _to see a skater boy coming towards me. I squeaked and fell when he flew off the skateboard and on top of me. The magazine landed on the ground next to us, revealing me decked out in a Miu Miu dress. I went to grab it, but he was faster.

"Is that you?" He asked, pointing to the girl on the cover. I nodded, blushing. I brushed off my pleated plaid(brown and blue) skirt and white Ralph Lauren polo with a pink horse. I looked down at my Keds with sequin goldfish. "Hi, I'm Newt Livingston."

"Shailene Wurtwood, but you can call me Shai." He smiled and looked over my shoulder, waving. I turned and saw a boy and a girl walking towards us.

"Hey Newt, who's your friend?"

"Sha-"

"SHAI!!"

"MEENA!!"

We hugged and Newt and the other boy looked at us, a confused expression crossing both of their faces.

"We met over summer break in Italy. My dad had to film a movie there and she was there with her parents. We became friends fast. I never thought I would see her again..."

"Oh! This is Cory Baxter," Meena pointed to the other boy. We shook hands and I pulled out my schedule.

Math- 1st

English- 2nd

Health- 3rd

Lunch- 4th

Study Hall- 5th

Science- 6th

Foreign Language- 7th

Gym/ Art/ Music- 8th

"OMG!! We have the same schedule!!" Newt said, jumping up and down. I giggled and looked around. A nerdy boy came walking toward us. I hid behind Newt. "What's wrong, Shai?"

"The boy walking toward us is my cousin."

"The Stickler is your cousin?!" I just nodded and peeked out from behind Newt. The Stickler had started walking the other way. I let out a sigh of relief and we kept walking.

-x-

Newt and I walked into lunch, talking about the 3 classes before. We sat down with Cory and Meena, when they announced they needed someone to sing. I ran up and grabbed the mic. I whispered the song I wanted to sing and started.

_**No sir**_

_**Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore**_

_**It's your turn to take a seat**_

_**We're settling the final score**_

_**And why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**I can't decide**_

_**You have made it harder just to go on**_

_**And why, all the possibilities**_

_**Well I was wrong**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah**_

_**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating**_

_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah**_

_**I wonder**_

_**How am I supposed to feel when you're not here?**_

_**Cuz I've burned every bridge I ever built**_

_**When you were here**_

_**I still try**_

_**Holding on to silly things, I never learn**_

_**Oh why, all the possibilities**_

_**I'm sure you've heard**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah**_

_**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)**_

_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah**_

_**Hey, make your way to me, to me**_

_**And I'll always be just so inviting (so inviting)**_

_**If I ever start to think straight**_

_**This heart will start a riot in me**_

_**Let's start, start - hey!**_

_**Why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah**_

_**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this**_

_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah**_

When I finished singing, EVERYONE was staring at me. I laughed and jumped off the stage. I skipped over to my table and sat down, gracefully, next to Newt. "So...what did you think?" They just kept staring at me(except Meena). "Was I that **BAD**?"

"No!! You were _AMAZING_!!"

"Thanks!"

I smiled and looked up at the next person singing. It was a blonde girl who looked like she had had a nose job. She was a plastic, I could tell. I'd seen a million of them. She started singing "Fergalicious" by Fergie. Her voice was screechy and she was WAYYY off key. Newt, Meena, Cory, and I started laughing. It was like watching "American Idol" auditions, the bad ones at that. My phone started ringing, "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry drowning the girl on stage out.

"Hello? Hey daddy! Really?! NO WAY!! Okay! THANKS! BYEZ!!"

"What is it Shai?" Cory asked.

Meena looked at me, saw the look I gave her, and squealed. "Did you really?" She asked as I nodded. We hugged and jumped up and down.

"Will you please explain what's going on?"

"My dad was invited to the new Narnia movie premier and can have 3 guests, other than me. He told me to bring 3 friends. And guess who's coming..."

Newt pointed at Cory and Meena, then himself. "US!!" He yelled. I nodded, giggling.

"Oh and we're invited to the after party."


	2. Shai's Friends From The UK

Meena and I danced around, singing to the Ting Tings. We were trying to decide what to wear. Meena decided on a blue Marc by Marc Jacobs dress that goes to her knees and I chose a pink Chanel frock. We got dressed, both of us grabbing Jimmy Choo heels, and ran out to my dad's limo.

We(Meena, my dad, and I) set off to the White House to pick up Newt and Cory. Cory was wearing a pinstripe suit(I couldn't figure out which designer it was) and Newt was decked out in a Giorgio Armani suit. They hopped in and once they were introduced to my dad, we cranked up the Clash(band).

-x-(20 minutes later)

We started to walk down the red carpet, posing for the cameras. Someone came up behind me and picked up. I squealed when I saw who it was. _Skandar Keynes_, my best friend from England.

"Where are they?" I asked, hugging him. He pointed to 3 people, 1 boy and 2 girls. I ran toward them and launched myself at the boy. He muttered something incoherently and peeled me off his back.

"SHAI!!" They all yelled and tackled me. We heard 5 people laughing(we were inside the building). We turned to see my dad, Skandar, and DC3 standing there.

"Oh! Guys, this is Newt Livingston, Cory Baxter, and Meena Paroom. They go to Washington Prep with me and they were my first friends there. Newt, Cory, this is William Moseley, Anna Popplewell, Skandar Keynes, and Georgie Henley." They all shook hands and we walked toward where they were showing the movie.

-x-

Sorry it was short. I just want the after party to have it's own chapter.


End file.
